XIII
XIII is a mysterious character in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Live Through Dreams, Death At Awakening who can wield Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and combine them into Two Become One. He appears in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Live Through Dreams, Death At Awakening. He has Roxas' Organization body. But his face itself has not been revealed yet throughout the story. He plays a very important role in the game. KH: BLD In Kingdom Hearts BLD. He is first introduced in Sora's Story, although, his role in Sora's Story is more cameo, than main. Although his mere cameo, his role as a cameo is quite important. Sora's Story After becoming a Keyblade Master, Sora sets off on his own journey, but stops at Radiant Garden (which in his visit, looks like it does in BBS). He stops in the Central Square, but he sees Soldier Heartless (about 5 of them), Samurai Nobodies (about 7 of them), and Scrapper Unversed (about 3 of them). from Sora's perspective. Sora follows in pursuit after the creatures. As they had a headstart, they lead Sora to the Outer Gardens. Once there. Sora sees XIII killing off the HNU(HUN) with Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Sora stands in awe, due to his best friend Roxas wielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and Sora knows there is only one form of each Keyblade. XIII rushes at him, and combines them into Two Become One. XIII then recites something to Sora. What he recites is this: "Throughout their lives...they have been friends forever...until circumstancs lead them to Fight to the Death...in the Place of War-Embedded Sorrow...the Keyblade Graveyard...Only 1 of those friends survives the outcome...but Twilight...which is Light and Dark...consumes him...his Sorrows as well...They lead him to Awakening in the end...and there...is where He Meets His End...Although a grievous battle is to be fought there...he survives by sheer will...were he must fight endlessely...Here he dies...but...right before his Final Breath...all of what he has forgotten forever...re-awakens...and...on his Final Breath.....the Knowledge of what He had not remembered...comes clear...and he sees what part he had taken in it...for he had Birth By Sleep...he was able to Live Through Dreams...and had Death At Awakening..." After XIII recites this, he grabs Sora's wrist, and puts in his hand, a Snowflake Keychain Token, and says one final thing "Keep your Heart Pure and Innocent...As a Favor to Me..." with that he leaves. And this is where Sora aquires Diamond Dust. Geo's Story In this, his role is bigger/(or more important, in a way). His first appearence is during the 5,000 HNU Fight. Where he assists Geo. And a Party Member during the fight against Corrupt Master Eraqus, and C.M.B.E. . He also slays Eraqus after the battle. He gives Geo what looks like an Orichalcum+ as well. Final Story Here. XIII is the main character. In the beggining of this Story, you see XIII exiting the Castle of Darkness. As He arrives at the Rising Falls, he recites what he told Sora before. As soon as he finishes reciting the lines, he turns back to look at the Castle of Darkness, and a Flashback of him standing upon a cliff in the Keyblade Graveyard, onlooking the Battle of the 6 Keyblade Masters (with the Music of the Fight put in as well). Here, in the flashback, you see the Battle shortened into a cutscene. The Keyblade Masters are: Geo, Roxas, Sora, Vanitas, Daryl, and Nicolas. XIII sees the weapons of all 6. Daryl wielding Gaia Bane and Chaos Reaper, Nicolas wielding Hero's Crest and No Name, Vanitas wielding Incomplete X-Blade and Complete X-Blade (how he acquired both is unknown), Sora wielding Lionheart and Sleeping Lion, Roxas wielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and Geo wielding Lost Memory and Circle of Death. (It should be apparent that this would be the 3rd most difficult Boss Battle, as it is a 5-on-1 Match. And every character is wielding 2 Keyblades. Plus, everyone's keyblades have been upgraded) XIII sees a gruesome fight (in the KH:BLD Final Mix+, ''plus, in Final Mix+, instead of the original Battle with the Other Keyblade Master's song, it changes to Terra's Theme for the cutscene). Some parts that leads to the Deaths of the characters, are the vicious connected hits. Geo plunging his Circle of Death through Vanitas' Heart, then, with Lost Memory, rips through him, Vanitas fading into nothingness. 1 Down, 4 To Go. The Death of Sora is by Geo's Lost Memory and Circle of Death slashing Sora across diaganolly, he falls to the floor, with 2 large gashes that lead from his shoulder/armpit to his waist/thigh. Daryl is more complicated in his death. As Geo jumps at him, he lands behind him, leaps at his head, wraps his legs around Daryl's neck, than with massive strength, does a backflip, sending Daryl back to the floor. After, Geo plunges his Circle of Death through his Heart. For Roxas' death, he merely dashes at him with immense speed, cuts a whole in Roxas' chest, and sends a pulse of Dark Fire into his Heart. And finally, Nicolas. Nicolas provides a challenge, as they clash for a long time, then Geo used Demi Cannon, to blast a hole through his Heart. As they are all dead, XIII jumps from the Cliff (which looks alot like that Sora/Xemnas Roxas/Riku thing in Memory's Skyscraper, but XIII is the one going down), and lands near Geo. As Geo's irises were apparently amber, and his pupils were slits, this signified Heartless Demon. XIII pats Geo on the shoulder and criticizes him '''Good Job, Idiot. You have just killed all of your best friends. You Sent Vanitas into the Netherworld...had Sora bleed to death...stabbed Daryl, one who was like your big brother through the Heart...killed Roxas through Darkening his Heart so much, it poisoned him, and he died...and Nicolas...Your own Master! You blasted a Hole through his Damn Heart!!' Geo shakes his head and says Shut the Hell Up You Damned Liar!!'. ''XIII merely lifts up his right arm to the Battlefield, and says 'Check for Yourself...I Speak the Truth...' ''. Geo goes there, and inspects the corpses. First Sora, then Roxas, Daryl, and finally Nicolas. He comes back to XIII looking like it doesn't matter to him, then falls to the floor on his knees and cries out '''SORA!! VANITAS!! DARYL!! NICOLAS!! ROXAS!!! Geo then faints, and fully falls to the floor. XIII picks Geo up by the collar of his shirt with a single hand, and puts him across his shoulder, then with his free left hand, opens a Corridor of Darkness, and goes through it. '' The Location it took them was Memorial Awakening, which has a picture Geo's now-deceased-friends. XIII puts him in the direct middle, which is Diamond-Shaped. Then as he opens another Corridor of Darkness, he recites again When the Time Comes...You will Memorial Awakening will become the Last Awakening... then leaves into the Darkness. The Flashback ends. And he leaves the World. In Memorial Awakening, Geo wakes up, and sees 5 Corridors of Darkness. Geo enters 1 of them. And Sees XIII there, with a Black Aura in his hand. XIII merely recites again Vanitas was once Living...but the beings called Corrupt, invaded your Heart, and possesed you...now...Memorial Awakening revives him...for One Last Fight...' XIII throws the Black Aura in the middle of Vanitas' Awakening (which has a large picture of Vanitas, normal to anyone's Awakening), to which the Black Aura manifests itself perfectly into the form of Vanitas, looking just like him before he died. Although, the colors of his clothes are altered, and the Unversed, Heartless and Nobody symbols are imprinted on his clothing, which signifies he has become a Corrupt. A Part of this being Last Story/Final Story, is, Geo is controlled for the fight. So Corrupt Vanitas is fought 1-on-1. After Geo defeats the Corrupt Vanitas, XIII re-appears and says ''"Well Done. At Least I know you can fight without Heartless Demon helping you, eh? Now...Next Corridor!" and XIII leaves into another Corridor of Darkness which remains. Geo goes through, and finds XIII with a White Aura. He does what happened last time with Vanitas, but instead, Geo looks down to see that they are now on Sora's Awakening. So, out comes a Corrupt Sora. XIII disappears again, and Geo fights Corrupt Sora. Now Geo has defeated 2 Corrupt Souls of his Deceased Friends. So Geo figures there are 3 more. Geo enters into another Awakening, which turns out to be Roxas' Awakening. Same as the other 2 Awakenings, Geo fights Corrupt Roxas. Moves on. Now, he arrives in Nicolas' Awakening, but differently, it is Daryl AND Nicolas' Awakening.. Now, Geo feels Pain in his Heart. As, by now, he has just re-killed all his friends. And Now, Instead of XIII having an Aura in his hand, in his hands is Nicolas' corpse and Daryl's corpse themselves. XIII lifts them up to their feet, and their eyes open. Geo jumps back, but his irises become amber, although his pupils still retain the round form. He yells (Specifically in KH:BLD Final Mix+) '''WHAT KIND OF GODDAMNED, TWISTED GAME ARE YOU PLAYING AT THIS POINT XIII!?!?!? 'I don't know...why don't you ask the 2 Best Friends you killed so cruely? I am just giving them a favor to get revenge on their murderer...' Nicolas steps up and says Geo...you killed us...we aren't Nobodies or Heartless...we are Sentiment remaining in our True Bodies...we don't wish to fight you...but...if it is going to take you down...and we can recompensate for what you did...even if it wasn't by your own will...we WILL kill you...I'm sorry...' This leads to the 2nd hardest boss fight in the entire game. Geo must fight using Circle of Death which the abilities, for the fact of the difficulty of this fight, have been greatly improved. Daryl is using Chaos Reaper, which has been upgraded to Chaos Reaper++, and Nicolas is using NoName, which, he has given it the name: ''Corrupt Soul. The fact that is now has a name. It acquires several different abilities. Terra's Theme is the Battle theme of this fight. The Battle, is literally impossible to beat (The HP Bars of the Daryl and Nicolas each is 7 Bars). It is actually a Test-Fight to see how well the player knows Geo's strengths and weaknesses. Depending on how many bars you take down, triggers how the fight progresses. If you can't even touch them, Automatic Game-Over, and you are sent back in time to level up, but if you level up, it caps at a certain point. If you take down at least 3 Bars, you get a Status Boost. If you nearly beat them (even if you get them to 1 HP, they won't die) before they kill you, XIII will realize he shouldn't have brought them, back, and XIII becomes your Party Member. If you want to really beat the game, the actual gameplay is where XIII becomes a party member. Unfortunately, now the fight is higher stakes. XIII has Two Become One++ (which is one of the Strongest Keyblades in the game because of it's newly-given status), and Geo gets Circle of Death++. BUT, Daryl and Nicolas NOW have 14 bars of HP EACH, and they both have Chaos Reaper+++ and Corrupt Soul+++ respectively. This is the true 2nd hardest boss battle in the entire game (The Creator of the Game hasn't even beaten C.M.B.E yet). Because of the intense-difficulty of the fight, SentiGeo becomes an Ally, and he wields Keyblade of Sentiment's Hearts. After the fight is beaten, SentiGeo disappears, and Daryl and Nicolas are on the floor (both kneeling) Daryl outstretches his left hand and calls out '''Why...? Why did you bring us back...only to...be killed again?...Geo...' '', Daryl then fades into nothingness and a Pyrefly floats in his place. Nicolas then outstretches his right hand and finishes Daryl's sentence '''Your Heart...it has become...Darkness...Goodbye...and have Hell in the Next World...Demon...' ''Nicolas then becomes a Pyrefly as he too fades into nothingness. The Cruel Dying Words of his friends, makes Geo shed a tear...his eyes lose their amber color, but instead of going back to their Hazel color, they become a Lifeless Gray. His eyes quickly turn back to a sharp amber, and with Circle of Death, he slashes at Daryl and Nicolas' respective Pyrefly. As the Pyreflies became stunned, he goes and pins the Pyreflies down to the floor, and Nicolas and Daryl's bodies come back, but it's more of a colored-hologram. He cusses at them (only in KH:BLD Final Mix+), then he crushes their Pyreflies in his hands, and out of it, comes an Orichalcum+ from each PyreFly. Geo gets up, and his eyes become Amber permenantly. He tosses the Orichalcum+s at XIII and tells him '''You keep them...I don't need Daryl or Nicolas anymore...the Final Awakening has come into existence...If you have the Heart, go there... Geo then leaves. Opening an Corridor of Darkness Last Fight ﻿XIII is controlled again, and he goes through the C.o.D, and when he exits, he finds himself at the Keyblade Graveyard. But it isn't what it used to be. It was combined with the Jungle of Sunset Beach, Ocean of Sunset Beach, Rising Falls of Hollow Bastion, Badlands of Keyblade Graveyard, the Castle of Darkness from Hollow Bastion, the Castle of Light from Land of Departure, and the floor was Final Awakening, which had images of Vanitas, Roxas, Daryl, Sora, Nicolas, Geo, SentiGeo, Geo-Armor, Final Xemnas, Xemnas-Armor, Terranort, SentiNick, SentiDaryl, Daryl-Armor, Nicolas-Armor, and XIII himself. It had become some Super-World. ﻿As XIII walks to the middle of the Keyblade Graveyard. From different directions, Terranort, Xemnas-Armor, Final Xemnas (when he has white and black cloak), Geo, SentiGeo, Geo-Armor, Lingering Sentiment TAV (yes the Armor form of all 3) and Heartless Demon all come up. Now XIII must fight them with all he has. This is THE HARDEST FIGHT IN THE ENTIRE FRIGGIN GAME. As it is a 10-on-1 fight. Due to this, each attack from XIII, he is using Two Become One, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, Chaos Reaper, Corrupt Soul, Complete X''-Blade, AND Ultima Weapon. being the first to wield 7 weapons at once. due to the difficulty, everyone has 1 HP bar only, but the attacks of XIII's keyblades aren't as strong as they would be. but the abilities are boosted. After beating them all, XIII notices he is fading away like a traditional member of Organization XIII would. the fight made his hood go off his head, so now, his face has become exposed, and his face looks just like Roxas/Ventus, but instead of Ocean Blue, his eyes are Amber and Hazel. Displaying an odd form of Heterochromia. The reason this is odd, is, Amber irises are usually caused by falling to the Darkness, and the Hazel iris, seems to be a remnant of Geo. As XIII is fading away, he puts his hood back on, and starts walking towards the Ocean. there, he keeps walking for a while, still not fading into nothingess. In the Water, a spot that is lighter than the rest appears. XIII reaches in and several shards of an Emerald is what he grabbed. He is still fading, but he walks back to the shore. As the Keyblade Graveyard disappears. XIII finds himself in Sunset Beach. He reaches the Shore. and as he falls to his knees, he puts the shards ontop of the sand. A few seconds later, he carefully starts rebuilding the Emerald piece by piece. Once the Emerald is complete, he cups it in his hands, and whispers 'I'm going to die...aren't I...Ventus...?' He sheds a single tear, and as it lands on the Emerald, the tear is absorbed by the Emerald, and Ventus, Sora, Vanitas, Daryl and Nicolas reappear. '''What? You...5...Heh...Geo...sure would've loved to see you guys again...well...I don't know...Even I can't tell if that's gonna happen or not...Ventus...Roxas is with you huh...it's wierd...Roxas entered You...Instead of Sora...heh...Told Ya...Even I can't tell if something is gonna happen or not...Nicolas...take this...' Nicolas takes the Emerald, and it transforms into a Sapphire. XIII clutches his chest with his right hand, as if his Heart had been ripped out. With his left hand, XIII signals for Nicolas to come closer, and, with XIII's dying breath, he whispers in Nicolas' ear Geo's and my Soul will remain in here forever...hehe...let's call it...our Eldunarí... and, instead of fading into nothing, he falls flat on the ground, and dies like a human. Nicolas removes XIII's hood, and sees XIII's face, with black hair instead of blond, and as the camera closes in on XIII's face, it shows him smiling. The Picture then fades to black. 'Possibility/Facts' '﻿~'Due to XIII saying 'Eldunarí ', this might imply he and Geo also are of the Dragon race. -A Possibility- ~XIII having Ventus/Roxas' face, the reason for it might be because Ventus' Pyrefly (not Heart), resided within XIII, and Ventus' Heart resided within Roxas. -Possibility- ~The reason XIII had the color of Geo's Hair in his death, is because, Geo's Pyrefly had been inside the Eldunarí already, so when XIII shed a tear and the Eldunarí absorbed it, his Pyrefly went into the Eldunarí itself, but a piece of Geo had manifested itself into XIII at last second, so XIII dies in Roxas' body, but with Geo's hair color. -Fact- ~XIII is the only character in the game with heterochromia at all. -Fact- Category:One-Winged Demon's Characters Category:KH: BLD Final Special Storyline Character